halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant, more commonly known as Extra Vehicular Activity Armor and abbreviated as EVA Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Introduction The EVA Armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor, specialized to increase exoatmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity for the SPARTAN-II super-soldiers without thrusters and successor to the Mk. IV V variant. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History The Mjolnir/V variant was developed and tested at UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exoatmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the use of thrusters. Its predecessor, the Mark IV MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant was in front line use as early as 2531. It could be attatched to a T-PACK like the standard MJOLNIR armor and used for deep space ops. SPARTAN-051 went missing when Blue Team was on one such op, in Mark IV Variant V MJOLNIR armorHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 57. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The EVA armor's helmet is aesthetically similar to SPI armor's helmet. However, the rim from the jaw down to the chin is thinner, and around the back of the head it has a quarter sphere shape. Also, the helmet is much more rounded than the SPI helmet. The helmet may have a large, all around visor for maximum amount of vision during EVA operations. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are larger than the standard MJOLNIR pads and feature a long attachment to their center which is similar to a part of the SPI shoulder pad.They also seem to be somewhat cubical. Chest Characteristics The chest plate appears to be MJOLNIR chest plate but with two pieces added on and the straps between the back plate and front plate have a buckle like object on them. The objects of the chest plate may be pieces of equipment for EVA operations. Also, the top rim protrudes out a bit more then the MJOLNIR. It will make you jumphigher than any other armor. Unlock *Head: Complete the Halo 3 Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *Shoulders: Complete The Ark on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *Body: Complete Tsavo Highway on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. Gallery Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk.VI/EVA Image:EVA CQB1.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in an EVA helmet and CQB chest plate and shoulder pads. Image:EVA Chopper.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor aboard the Brute Chopper. Image:Spartan_2_EVA_grey.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor wielding an M6G sidearm and an SMG. Trivia *The helmet of this armor variant is reminiscent of the SPI armor, utilized in the Spartan III program in the Halo fiction. *The helmet is also very similar to the helmet design of the upcoming game Haze. *This armor permutation is the inmediate counterpart of the Elites Flight Harness, that has been crated for the same kind of operations, and it is unlocked in the exact same way you unlock this one *The helmet is also very similar to the helmet design of the Veritech Cyclone of Robotech. *Some have even gone so far as to compare this armor to Robocop. *The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V Variant's first appearance in Halo canon was in Ghosts of Onyx, when it was utilized by the Spartans of Blue Team on Station Delphi. *The EVA helmet is also an obvious reference to one of the members of the techno duo, Daft Punk. Source Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor